Walking With Dinosaur
by John Gonzalez
Summary: Patchi and Juniper's nesting ground was invaded by a pack of carnivore's, but luckily they survived, including Patchi's brother, Scowler, and all of his and Patchi's kids. Somewhere else, in a different nesting ground, a similar event happened, but some babies, unlike Patchi's kids, weren't so lucky. But one survived.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

It all started with an egg. One little egg. Well actually it started with two eggs. Two different species, Two different dinosaurs, with only one thing in common; they're still in their eggs. But one day, they're going to come out from those little eggs, and start a new herd and a new family. One egg belonged to an Iguanodon, while the other to a Pachyrhinosaurus. Both in a different Nesting Ground, caretaking the eggs in their nest. Suddenly, a Parasaurolophus comes by the Iguanodon's nest, ending up being shooed, twice. The young Parasaurolophus wanders around the nesting ground, curious about the eggs and nests. Of course, the Iguanodon wasn't the only one who shooed the young Hadrosaur from its nest. The Parasaurolophus chases a dragonfly, leading it to the edge of the forest. The young and curious Hadrosaur sees some thick liquid drop from the trees. The Hadrosaur smells it, and looks up, and sees a mouth full of sharp teeth. The young Hadrosaur suddenly jumps out from the forest, screaming. When the herd saw the screaming Parasaurolophus, they were confused, until a giant Carnotaurus comes out, chasing the poor Parasaurolophus, as well as the herd. At first, the giant Abelisaurid had its eyes on the young Parasaurolophus, now it has its eyes on a Pachyrhinosaurus. The Carnotaurus tries to kill and eat the Pachyrhinosaurus... and succeeds. But the Pachyrhinosaurus wasn't the only one who was killed during the attack. Some eggs in a nest were crushed by the giant's foot. Poor eggs, the baby dinosaurs never got a chance to really live. But one egg survived from the Carnotaurus's foot: He will shortly be adopted by a clan of lemurs, and he will be named Aladar. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambush

Patchi and Juniper were taking care of their little kids in their nest. Scowler has finally found a mate and has kids. "Patchi! Watch the kids for me, I'm going to get some food for them, they look hungry." Juniper said. "OK, Juniper!" Patchi replied. As Juniper left, Alex arrived and said to Patchi: "You are one lucky pachyrhinosaurus." "*Sigh*, Isn't she great?" Patchi said. "Yeah. Yeah, she's fine." "Fine? Are you kidding me? She's AMAZING!" Patchi said. "All right! All right! Amazing." About 10 minutes later... "Patchi' I'm back!" Juniper said. "Thank goodness! I was getting tired watching the kids. They're so active, even in this time of age." Patchi said. "Maybe its hereditary." Juniper joked. Both chuckled. Then they heard a very loud roar. A very, very, VERY familiar roar. Gorgon the Gorgosaurs. Patchi signals the herd 'Gorgosaurs attacking! Protect your young!'. Suddenly Gorgosaurs charge from their hiding place, the tall trees. "Protect the kids, Juniper! I'm going to drive these monsters away." Patchi said. "Be careful!" Juniper shouted as Patchi charged to the Gorgosaurs. The herd was furiously protecting their young, fighting the Gorgosaurs. The battle lasted for a long, but not so long, time. The herd kept fighting, until they were tired. So tired in fact, they fell back, grabbed their young, some not even born yet, and ran. Even Patchi fell back. He went straight back to the nest. "We gotta get outta here! Grab our young and retreat!" Patchi shouted to Juniper as he ran to the nest. Juniper didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her, *ahem* THEIR young. Patchi arrived to carry the rest of their young (Of course, Juniper can't carry their young all by herself). They managed to carry all their young, but their was one thing Patchi forgot... "Wait a minute. Where's Scowler?" Scowler never gave up. He kept fighting to protect his wife and kids, even though the rest of the herd fell back and retreated. "Is that the best you got?!" Scowler said to Gorgon. Gorgon roared in response. He is angry. Finally Scowler fell back and ran to his nest, Gorgon and his pack hot on his tail. "Scowler!" Scowler saw Patchi not far ahead, along with his (Scowler) wife and kids. Scowler ran as fast as he could not only to outrun Gorgon, but to reach his family. But Gorgon caught him first. "Scowler!" Patchi shouted as he ran to his troubled brother. Patchi, surprisingly, knocked Grogon off his feet. And that was only the beginning of Grogon's pain. Patchi headbutted Gorgon as hard as he can. He battled with Gorgon long enough for Scowler to escape and get to his family. Luckily, Patchi defeated Gorgon and his pack, causing them to retreat. Patchi runs back to his family and his brother. "Is everyone okay?" Patchi asked. "We're fine...We can't stay here, it isn't safe. Gorgon might return." Alex said. "Alex is right Patchi. We can't live here. We must find a new nesting ground." Juniper said. "OK fine. We'll find a new nesting ground. But we have to.." "Stay together, we know." Scowler interrupted Patchi. Patchi and his family reach the front of the herd. "Keep your young with you at all times. We got a long way. I think." Patchi announced to the herd. And so begins the long walk to a new nesting ground. But along the way, they will meet a new herd. And a new friend. His name is Aladar. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush Alley & Meeting Aladar

The herd walked and walked and walked. Restlessly. Patchi would NOT let the herd rest, for his children and the herd's children. He thinks Gorgon might be tracking them, so he doesn't stop the herd...until now. Well, the herd has been only walking for about 15-20 minutes. (A/N: Hey, I walked all over Manhattan.) Thankfully, Patchi decides to stop and let the herd rest.

"We'll rest here for the night." Patchi announced.

And in an instant, the herd fell off their feet in relief.

_4 hours of resting later..._

The herd awoke.

And Patchi woke just in time to see another, SMALLER herd pass by.

Patchi bellowed to notify the herd. And the herd jumped on its feet and moved, after a check of course.

"Lets go! We're gonna lose them!" Patchi said.

Then a vicious pack of Velociraptor's jumped out of nowhere.

"Run!" Juniper announced.

Well, as you see. The Velociraptors are running towards Patchi's herd, forcing Patchi's herd run faster to the other herd...Its simple.

Well, Patchi's herd was too large for the velociraptors to take over, so the raptors give up, after minutes of trying.

Eventually, Patchi's herd reaches, and joins, the other herd. Little did Patchi know that this herd, is the herd of Aladar, lead by the mean Kron, his brother Bruton, and their kinder sister, Neera. Soon, Aladar will change the lives of Patchi and his family.

Another long walk...this time, hotter. The heat of the desert was kinda-unbearable, at least for Scowler.

Then Scowler grew weary, which is unlikely, since he's older than Patchi and is stronger.

Scowler grew so weary, he dropped and almost fainted.

Luckily, Aladar was behind the herd Patchi decided to follow. Aladar saw Scowler and thought he needed help getting up, so he ran to Scowler.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Let me help you." Aladar said.

"I can do it myself." Scowler said.

Scowler tried to get up with all his might. But all his might is gone.

"You gotta get up." Aladar said as a began to lift Scowler up.

"Can't let those meat-eaters...take you."

"Meat-eaters..." Scowler said.

"I better tell Patchi." Scowler said.

"What's going on?" Aladar asked.

"We're in Ambush Alley. This is the part in migration when carnivores ambush migrating herds. We better tell the herd leader. I'm going to tell Patchi." Scowler said, trying to get up.

"Little help?" Scowler asked Aladar.

_A few minutes later..._

"Keep them together, okay? Scowler will be back any minute now." Patchi said.

"Patchi!"

Patchi saw Scowler running to him.

"Have you noticed, Patchi?" Scowler said.

"What?"

"We're in Ambush Alley. We have to move, fast."

_Meanwhile..._

"Kron!" Aladar called to the herd's leader.

"Get the herd outta here! This is Ambush Alley!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kron said.

"Carnivores are probably waiting for us. We have to move, and fast!

Then Gorgosaurs jumped out of nowhere and attacked the herd, especially Patchi's herd.

Kron notices the attack, and tries to defend himself, and himself only.

Aladar also notices the attack. So he drops off his adopted family on his good friend Eema, and fights the Gorgosaurs.

But the Gorgosaurs are NOT alone. Suddenly, two Carnotaurs appeared, and aimed for Kron's herd.

Aladar fought a Carnotaur, while Patchi and Scowler fought Gorgon the Gorgosaurus.

Aladar, tries to push the Carnotaur off his feet for a good shot. He uses all his might to protect the herd, despite not being the leader. Kron on the other hand is very selfish. He's arrogant, greedy, did I mention selfish?

Bruton, Kron's brother, still tried to protect his brother and sister.

One Carnotaur came to the herd's leader and attacked, Bruton guarded his brother with a whack from the tail to the meat-eater.

Carnotaurs were very strong. A whack from its tail would knock you off your feet. You have to be as brave as Bruton or Aladar to face this guy.

Then Bruton pushes the Carnotaur, trying to knock it off its feet or lose its guard.

Meanwhile, since the Gorgosaurs are a teeeeeeensy bit not as tough as the Carnotaurs, Patchi could take them down, with help from Scowler of course.

Gorgon, like always, was defeated, but not killed. Scowler was responsible for Gorgon's defeat today, but Scowler wasn't a killer. If he was, he would've killed Patchi when Patchi was stuck under the tree log. So again, Gorgon and his pack were defeated. But the Carnotaurs took a little bit longer to defeat. Bruton was getting restless, Aladar too.

"I will not stop!" Aladar said as he pushed harder and harder. Then he whacked the Carnotaur with his tail not once, not twice, but three times.

Aladar roared, and he kept fighting, until finally, the Carnotaur gave up. It called its mate, who was fighting Bruton, and made a run for it.

Aladar roared to make the Carnotaurs run faster and not look back.

"Scowler was right about carnivores." Aladar said to himself.

The herd moved on. Trying to forget about the ambush. Aladar was around the back of Kron's herd, Patchi, Scowler and Juniper behind.

"So, do you always go through Ambush Alley during migration?" Aladar asked.

"Yes, its one of the only ways to get to our nesting ground." Patchi responded.

"So, are you migrating?" Aladar asked.

"No, we're trying to find a new nesting ground." Juniper said.

"What happened to your home?" Aladar asked.

"It was attacked. Those Gorgosaurs whom attacked us in Ambush Alley, were the ones who invaded our home. We had to move out because maybe they'll attack again. Plus, the herd has kids of their own. We can't risk the lives of the herd." Scowler said.

"Hey Aladar!"

Suddenly a beige furry creature appeared from who knows where.

"Um, who's that?" Juniper asked.

"That's my uncle, Zini. He's a lemur." Aladar said.

"Who are these?" Zini asked.

"I'm Patchi. This is my wife Juniper and my brother Scowler."

"I see you have kids. Hey! That one looks like its father." Zini said.

"Um, Zini. Where is your family?" Juniper asked.

"Oh, they're riding with Eema."

Everyone, except Aladar, gave Zini a confused stare.

"You see that elderly Styracosaurus around the back of the herd?" Zini asked.

Everyone nodded.

"That's Eema."

"So, who else is in your family?" Patchi asked.

"Oh, there's Yar, Plio, the one who adopted Aladar, Suri, my playful sister. And of course me and Aladar." Zini said.

Then a flying reptile landed next to Aladar, causing Zini to fall by surprise.

"The perimeter is secure, the area is safe. Though we should still be careful walking between the mountains." The FEMALE fly reptile replied.

"Thanks Flia." Aladar responded.

"Oh, who are these?" Flia asked.

"That's Patchi, Scowler and Juniper." Aladar responded.

"Hi. My name is Flia."

Suddenly a very weak 'Hi' came. Which turned out to be one of Patchi's kids.

"Oh, how adorable." Flia said.

"Our babies can talk already, Juniper?" Patchi said, notifying Flia that Juniper and Patchi are mates.

"Yes. They learned to talk just a few days ago."

"Oh. Well, good for you." Flia said.

"Thanks." Juniper said.

"Well, I got work to do. Catch you all later." Flia said just before she left.

Then they heard babies crying. It was Patchi and Juniper's kids. They're hungry.

"We hate to leave, but We need to feed the babies. Its been nice meeting you, Aladar." Juniper said.

"You guys too. See you later."


End file.
